edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin's Heatmor
Kevin's Heatmor is the ninth Pokemon that is currently owned by Kevin. Personality She has a very promiscuous side of her that always makes her want to 'play' with others. She especially enjoys teasing Floatzel on the occasion, and flirts to the point where he pales. Though when not promiscuous, she can be a buckle-down battler, and can focus if pushed to a point. Like other Heatmor, she likes to eat Durant, as she stated that she was about to snack on some before meeting Floatzel. Overview She was first introduced in "Lost", on Route 20. She was about to look for dinner and then spotted Kevin. She thus engaged in a battle against Floatzel, and got him riled up by saying she'll give him a massage. She went to use Bug Bite, but fell short when Floatzel's Aqua Jet went around her and she was hit in the back by the Water-Type move. She got back up and tried to use Flame Burst, but Floatzel dodged and she was hit by Swift, leaving her open and weak. She was then caught by Kevin and sent to his PC. Later on, she was revealed to have been added to Kevin's party. In "Trash Picking", it was shown that Kevin's Heatmor defeated Wulfric's Avalugg with just a single Flamethrower, earning Kevin his Iceberg Badge. She proudly followed Kevin out of the Gym and off towards the Pokemon Center to heal up. In "On Towards Victory", Heatmor was called out to battle against a wild Ariados that dropped down from above Kevin in Victory Road. Though Ariados jumped and used Cross Poison, it was no match for Heatmor's Flamethrower, defeating Ariados in one hit. During the battle, she did comment on how it wasn't her Type, and was recalled to her Great Ball. In "Once and for All", Heatmor was the first Pokemon Kevin used against Eddy and his Durant. Heatmor seemed tempted to tease Durant about how she was at the top of the food chain, and was responded by the ever-annoyed Durant. Durant used Dig, and to her misfortune, Heatmor was hit by the super effective Ground-Type move from behind. She managed to get up and used Flamethrower, but her attack missed and Durant attempted to use Crunch. In response, Heatmor dodged as well, and tried Flamethrower again, yet Durant escaped with Dig. Rather than rely on instinct, Heatmor was able to dodge by listening to Kevin's timing, and dodged Durant's Dig. With Durant in midair, Heatmor finished him with Inferno. After the win, she stated she wouldn't eat him because his 'last blow left her appetite spoiled'. She then faced off against Eddy's Zweilous, whose appearance made her say he needed breath mints. She was hit by Scary Face, decreasing her Speed, but Heatmor tried to use Slash and missed, allowing Zweilous to use Work Up. Heatmor attempted to use her Flamethrower twice, and both dodged and Zweilous used Work Up both times. Zweilous then used Dragon Rush, and Heatmor wasn't fast enough to use Inferno and was defeated by Dragon Rush. Later, she was deposited into Kevin's PC in exchange for Houndoom. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Heatmor was transferred from the PC to live in Kevin's house in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Flame Burst * Inferno * Slash * Flamethrower Trivia * Heatmor was captures in a Great Ball. Category:Kevin's Pokemon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Fire Type